Un après-midi pluvieux
by Elena Carreira
Summary: Le seul Matoine au monde qui n'est pas gay et où Mathieu finit sous la pluie, coincé hors de chez lui et avec trois heures de marche à faire. Est-ce que ça compte comme un Matoine, du coup?


Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. Caché sous son parapluie, Antoine Daniel filait à travers les ruelles parisiennes, vers l'immeuble de Mathieu Sommet. Il faisait froid, le jeune homme était serré dans une veste en cuir épais, mais il avait un grand sourire niais suspendu aux lèvres.

Trois millions de vues ! Mathieu avait atteint trois millions de vues sur sa dernière vidéo d'anniversaire ! Lorsqu'Antoine avait vu ça, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sauter dans la cuisine, de chercher un pack de bières et de courir prendre le métro pour aller voir son ami. Richard avait un peu protesté :

« Hé ! Tu vas où ? Et la soirée Katsuni qu'on avait prévue ?

- Pour plus tard !

- Laisse au moins la bière ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, sinon, Sam et moi ?

- Matez un Disney !

- Il a horreur de ça.

- Débranche-le. C'est un ventilateur, j'te rappelle ! Il la ferme s'il est débranché. »

Et puis Antoine avait claqué la porte derrière lui.

Il arriva devant l'immeuble de Mathieu. Il avait un double des clés : il venait régulièrement boire un coup et Mathieu en avait eu marre de se lever, de descendre les deux étages d'escaliers et de lui ouvrir à chaque fois. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches, et, une fois devant l'appartement de son ami, sonna frénétiquement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une blonde qu'il ne reconnut pas.

« Je peux voir Mathieu ?

- Antoine ?

- Tu me connais ?

- Bien sûr ! »

_Evidemment, connard. Toi, les trois millions de vues, il y a longtemps que tu les as !_

« Mathieu est sorti, dit la fille. Il est au cinéma avec les garçons. Ils sont allés voir un film d'action je-sais-pas-trop-quoi. Pas mon genre. Je suis restée à la maison me faire une manucure. »

Elle lui montra ses ongles, d'un beau turquoise recouvert de cœurs rose vif.

« Et … t'es qui ? demanda Antoine.

- Tu me reconnais pas ? Je suis la Fille ! Le Prof et moi, on est venus fêter l'anniversaire de l'émission avec Mathieu ! »

Antoine resta bouche bée. La Fille ? Cette nana avec le visage lisse, sans la moindre trace de barbe, ni même de duvet ? Ces longs cils d'un noir brillant, qui papillonnaient sur des yeux d'un bleu merveilleux, piqué de paillettes dorées, étaient-ce bien ceux de la Fille, de laquelle il s'était tant moqué ? Elle avait la taille plus fine, la peau plus blanche, les lèvres d'un rose délicat et voluptueux, et ne semblait pas porter le moindre maquillage.

« Non …

- Et si ! »

Elle lui sourit.

« Le Prof a préparé un sérum de perfection, ou un truc comme ça. Je l'ai avalé par erreur en pensant que c'était une mixture vomitive, pour perdre du poids, un quelque chose de nutritif. Et voilà ! Personne ne m'a reconnue quand je suis rentrée, et Mathieu a du enfermer le Patron pour qu'il ne me saute pas dessus ! »

Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol.

« Je te plais ?

- Euh … ouais. Ça va. T'es mignonne.

- Merci. Tu veux entrer ? »

Il acquiesça. Elle s'effaça. L'appartement était le même à quelques exceptions près : des flacons pleins de mixtures bizarres, appartenant sûrement au Prof, étaient posés négligemment un peu partout, et il y avait des produits de beauté, surtout du vernis à ongles et des pochoirs, posés sur la table du salon. C'était sûrement là que la Fille s'était fait sa manucure. Il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers elle. Elle lui faisait quelque chose de bizarre. Comme un … comme un nœud dans la gorge. Il ne parvenait pas à parler, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de la nouvelle beauté de la jeune femme. Il s'était toujours refusé, contrairement aux nombreuses fictions circulant sur le Net, de ne pas s'approcher d'une seule des personnalités de Mathieu, parce qu'il aurait l'impression de sortir avec le schizophrène lui-même, mais là … ce n'était pas Mathieu qu'il avait devant les yeux, pas Mathieu déguisé. Une toute autre adorable personne.

Est-ce qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux ?

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? proposa la Fille.

- J'ai amené de la bière, pour Mathieu. Je suppose que tu n'en bois pas.

- Non, jus de carotte.

- C'est … tu es plus gentille, j'ai l'impression. Avant, tu me marmonnais un bonjour vague et tu partais dans ta chambre danser sur du Justin Bieber.

- C'est vrai. Mais depuis que tout le monde est aimable et que personne ne se moque de moi, ben … voilà. Je suis moins stressée donc plus cool. Tu vas boire tes bières, donc.

- Non ! Je veux bien … un verre d'eau. »

Il tapota le pack de six qu'il avait emmené.

« Je les garde pour Mathieu. »

La Fille rit et partit dans la cuisine. Antoine parcourut le salon des yeux, déglutissant de deux en deux secondes. Il avait de plus en plus chaud.

Il avisa un carnet rose bonbon, à couverture abîmée et couverte de stickers que des gamines auraient qualifiés de _kawaï_, enterré sous une liasse de magazines beauté. Antoine se dirigea vers le cahier, vira les magazines, examina sa trouvaille. C'était un journal intime. Sans cadenas.

_Non débile ! Ne l'ouvre pas, c'est sa vie privée, tu …_

Il l'ouvrit. La première page était couverte de petits mots d'amis, écrits sur des feuilles de papier et soigneusement découpés et collés. Deux d'entre eux étaient surlignés en rose. Le premier disait :

_Pour ma « petite sœur ». T'es peut-être une vraie peste mais je t'adore !_

_Mathieu_

Le second était griffonné d'une écriture brouillonne et négligée, comme si celui qui l'avait écrit se foutait royalement de ce qu'il faisait.

C'était l'écriture d'Antoine.

_Tout a ses hauts et ses bas, même la schizophrénie ! Tu es le bas, la pire, des personnalités de Mathieu._

_Antoine D._

Il frémit. Il avait été horrible, sur ce coup-là. Méchant, même pas drôle, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et écrire quelque chose de plus gentil. Et pourtant, chose étrange, il y avait un cœur, dessiné par le même marqueur rose qui avait surligné son mot et celui de Mathieu, à côté du message.

Il tourna la page. Une pochette à photographies. Elles étaient toutes un peu abîmées, froissées, parfois déchirées. C'étaient des selfies de la Fille avec chacune des personnalités de Mathieu, Mathieu lui-même, et …

Antoine n'avait jamais fait de selfie avec la Fille. Cette photo était un montage. Un mélange entre le selfie avec le Patron et un autre, qu'Antoine avait fait avec Mathieu. La photo était plastifiée, encadrée par de petites arabesques orangées. Et il y avait un mot, tracé de l'écriture ronde et en bouclettes de la Fille :

_Avec Antoine. Puisse le Ciel qu'on fasse un jour un vrai selfie tous les deux._

« Antoine ? »

La Fille était revenue. Elle aperçut le cahier dans les mains d'Antoine, et rougit violemment. Elle posa les deux verres qu'elle tenait, chancela. Antoine courut la rattraper. Elle ne s'évanouit pas.

« Tu as lu ? Enfin, tu as vu … le photomontage … ton mot que j'ai surligné … ce que j'ai écrit sur toi ?

- Juste la photo et le mot. Tu veux dire que tu … »

Elle hocha la tête, fixant le carrelage.

« Depuis le premier jour. Si je m'en allais tout le temps quand tu arrivais, c'était pour ne pas que tu me voies rougir. Mais tu as toujours été tellement … méchant avec moi ! »

Le visage d'Antoine était à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme, qui commença à pleurer.

« Je suis désolé, balbutia le Youtuber. Je … je me rendais pas compte.

- C'est rien.

- Et … euh … je crois que … je pense … moi aussi je me sens un peu … attiré par toi.

- Vrai ! »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

- Moi aussi. »

Tout tremblant et hésitant, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la Fille et l'embrassa.

« Juste un truc, demanda-t-il une fois que le baiser fut rompu et qu'il la serrait contre lui, passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- N'écoute plus jamais Justin Bieber quand je suis là. »

* * *

Le film avait été nul. La Fille avait eu raison ne de pas venir. Encore un blockbuster à la con où tout le budget était passé dans les effets spéciaux et où le scénario avait été écrit par un gamin de six ans.

« Bordel, marmonna le Patron. Si jamais je croise le réalisateur, il va me rembourser chèrement le prix de la place de cinéma ! »

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

« J'ai plus d'argent, dit Mathieu. Dès qu'on arrive à l'appart, il faut que je récupère ma carte bleue et que j'aille en retirer.

- Tu l'as encore oubliée ? s'exclama Maître Panda.

- Oui. Que veux-tu, je fais partie de cette génération de vieux qui payent en liquide. »

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble. Ils avaient convenu de laisser les clés à la Fille, qui était à l'intérieur. Par précaution -surtout pour que le Patron ne sorte pas en pleine nuit-, aucune des personnalités n'avait de double de la clé.

Mathieu sonna. Aucune réponse.

Encore. Même résultat.

A la quatrième tentative, le petit schizophrène marmonna un juron et sortit son téléphone, composant le numéro de téléphone de chez lui.

Le répondeur.

Il essaya celui d'Antoine Daniel.

« C'est le seul à avoir un double de la clé, expliqua-t-il.

- On sait, gros, fit le Hippie. »

Antoine ne répondit pas. Mathieu commença à s'inquiéter.

« Putain ! Il pleut, il faut qu'on entre ! »

Il ne connaissait pas ses voisins. La seule personne dans le quartier avec qui il avait quelques liens d'amitié était la boulangère d'en face. Les six hommes y coururent.

« Joséphine ! S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu sais où est la femme blonde qui était chez moi ? Elle a du sortir, c'est la seule réponse plausible, elle ne répond pas quand on sonne, ni au téléphone !

- La jolie blonde ? Oui, elle était avec un homme aux cheveux en bataille, avec des lunettes. Ils sont venus ici acheter des sandwichs et des gâteaux, de quoi faire un dîner romantique aux chandelles, disaient-ils, puis ils sont partis en direction du métro. J'ai entendu la jeune femme demander s'ils allaient chez lui, et le jeune homme a répondu qu'ils allaient être seuls dans sa maison, en amoureux, et qu'ils ne laisseraient personne les déranger. Ils étaient très mignons et semblaient très amoureux. »

Mathieu hocha la tête et sortit.

« Putain ! ragea le Patron. C'est moi qui devais me la taper !

- Boire ma potion a été une grave erreur, marmotta le Prof.

- On a d'autres soucis en tête ! fit Mathieu. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas déranger. Ça veut dire qu'on risque de passer la nuit dehors ! J'ai pas d'argent, pas de quoi acheter un ticket de métro ou payer une chambre d'hôtel !

- On peut aller chez Nyo, proposa timidement le Geek.

- C'est à trois heures de marche d'ici ! fit remarquer le Panda.

- Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? murmura Mathieu. Ah, je vous jure que quand je les tiendrais, les amoureux … »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Tous savaient qu'il était trop ami avec Antoine pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Ils se mirent en marche en silence.


End file.
